Son Of Neptune
by lilpinkbunnyz99
Summary: Percy wakes up in a weird camp with a knife to his throat, with no memories. All he knows is that somewhere in the world is a beatiful gray-eyed girl...  My version of SoN. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story so don't spazz out on me if it sucks.**

**Oh, and im sorry but I don't know how to spell unconsuise. Unconsuice. Whatever.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting by the beach, letting the waves wash over my toes.<p>

This was one of my favourite spots to sit and do my makeup. I just hope Lupa doesn't notice I skipped training again. Well, she probably wouldn't care since today was just specific focus on the third legion people. Good to finally have a day off and not worry about Jason all the time...

I sighed.

The camp hasn't been the same since he disappered.

I pushed the Jason thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on my mascara. I frowned. My left eye needed just a touch more..now my right eye needs a little bit.. great. A clump. I snapped my mirrow shut and growled in frustration.

That's when I saw him.

He was lying on the sand, his eyes closed, probably unconsuice.

The guy was kinda cute. He was tan, I guess, with tousled black was wearing an orange T-shirt with blurred words on it (from the saltwater?) and light brown shorts.

I bounced over to him, excited about my dicovery.I prodded him gently.

He was completely dry! Creepy. I was about to poke him harder when something registered in my mind.

_What if he was a spy?_

_Crap,_I thought. I wasn't much of a fighter. Ok, so I was second legion, but I prefer nail polishing people to death.

The guy stirred and I jumped back, surprised.

"Reyna!" I yelled, sprinting across the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to put the other part in Percy's POV.<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Lupa is Freaky

**I'm really worried...I don't know if you guys like my stories. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I still can't belive I have to wait until 2014 for the whole series to come out. AAARRRGGHH!**

**Oh, and I forgot:**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own PJ&O. I wish I did but I don't. **

* * *

><p>I felt something cold on my throat.A knife?<p>

I groaned and blinked wearily. The world spun into focus.

There _was _a knife on my throat.

The black haired girl holding the knife was pretty, with light freckles sprinkled by her nose. She had ice-cold gray eyes that reminded me of someone I couldn't quite recall. Her features were turned down in an angry scowl.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Um..." I searched through my memories. _Percy_.Percy what? I had no idea.

"Percy." I said simply.

"Why are you here?" She glowered at me like she wanted to push her knife through my throat. I gulped.

"Uhhh.." I actually had _no _idea. All I remebered was something about half... half-breeds?

"_Why are you here?_" She repeated slowly, pressing against the knife harder.

"I-I don't know," I muttered.

_"You don't know why you're here?"_She pretty much growled at me.

"I can't remember..."

"Arrgh, you are hopeless." She shook her head. "I'll have to go get Lupa. Bobby, watch him and kill him if he moves."

"Sure, Reyna," said a blond guy whom I assumed to be Bobby.

Bobby drew his sword slowly and flashed me an evil grin.

"Like Reyna said, you move and you're dead. Not that I care anyways. Lupa will probably take care of you."

I shuddered and wondered who this Lupa person was.

" So, Bobby," I said, trying to make small talk. "Nice weather today," I said, gesturing to the sunny skies. Bobby snorted.

"Yeah, its always sunny unless Lupa wants it to rain." He snickered. " And you moved your arm. Prepare to die."

"Bobby, hold your sword." A feminine voice said.

Bobby had a look in his eyes like he was about to disobey Lupa, but then he sighed and put down his sword.

"Yes Lupa," he mumbled, sounding like a whiny two year old.

I glanced around Bobby and his sword and did a double take.

Lupa was a _wolf_. A big furry gray wolf. With freaky yellow eyes. And _big _sharp teeth. Who could talk.

"Hello Percy," said Lupa the freaky wolf.

"Welcome to camp romania."

"Camp Romania?"I mumbled.

" Yes. A camp for Roman Demigods, or in other words, chidren of a mortal and a Roman god."

Oh. So thats what I was trying to remember...

"You've already met Reyna, Daughter of Minerva and Bobby, son of Mars."Reyna, you will be Percy's guide. Find him a bunk in the Mercury cabin until we find out who his parent is."

"But, Lupa," Reyna prostested. "He could be a spy! Hell, He could be a Titan himself!"

"Reyna." Lupa glared at her and Reyna's mouth closed with no more comment.

Lupa turned around and disappered with a swish of her bushy, gray tail.

Reyna gave me such a cold hard glare I really wondered if looks _could_ kill.

"Bobby, find Percy a guide." She made a disgusted face." _I_ don't want to be a spy's guide."

She gave a huff, whipped her black hair in my face, and stalked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what do you think?I know, I know, the chapters are really short. I'll make longer chapters next time.<strong>

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND I'LL PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS!**

**Hey, I have a question... how do you check your reviews? **

**Pleaz send me a PM and let me know, im pulling my hair out cause i wanna know what people think!**


	3. Dream Girl

**Thanks for all ur reviews !I'm glad you all like my story! Heres the third chapter. **

**And xMythrilMist , Chapter one was Gwen's point of view. **

* * *

><p>Bobby angrily watched Reyna stalk off .<p>

" Just because she's first Legion she thinks she can leave everything to me." He muttered.

He suddenly turned around, angry.

"You know what? You're on your own." Bobby cast me a dirty look. " You can go find your own guide. I'm sure _somebody_ will help you. I hope you'll manage to find the Mercury cabin before the hellhounds get you."

"Somehow." Bobby snickered, turned and followed Reyna into the bushes.

_Great._ I thought. I sank back into the sand and roused through my memories. Nothing but big black waves washing my memory away. I sighed. I gotta remember _something_.

I searched mindlessly through my memories and drifted slowly into sleep.

In my dream, it was black. Completely black. Nothing but blackness. No matter how far I ran, there was just blackness.

I ran untill my legs were sore and stiff, but there was still more blackness.

"Hello?" I yelled. My voice echoed off nothing. I was growing desperate.

"Anyone? Anything?"

Then I saw a light.

It was bright and white, and it seemed to glow brighter than the sun.

I took off towards it, ignoring the pain in my chest and my crampy legs.

The light got closer and closer. My breath caught in my throat.

The glowing thing was a _girl_. And not just any girl. She had beatiful, blond hair that rolled down her back in waves. Her face was flushed pink and her smile seemed to melt my heart. And those eyes. Those wonderful, warm , gray eyes.

Then the girl changed and she was laughing. Throwing-her-head-back laughing, her laughter brightening up the darkness. Then her face was worried, her mouth turned down in a little scowl, a thin crease between her eyebrows. Scenes flashed in the darkness, the girl running, the girl swimming, the girl soaking wet in the rain.

"Don't worry, Seaweed brain," she suddenly said. "I'm coming."

I could have watched her forever, but then she cocked her head to the side.

"Percy." her voice changed.

"Percy. Percy! Percy!"

I blinked warily, unwilling to open my eyes.

"PERCY!" Someone jabbed me, hard.

I groaned inwardly and opened my eyes.

There was a girl standing over me. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was gorgeus, the kind of gorgeus that sent guys drooling after girls like obediant little puppies.

Her eyes weren't hostile(thank gods), but her face was creased with had a little crease between her eyes that reminded me of the girl in my dreams.

" Who are you?" I mumbled.

"Hi, " she smiled a smile that lit up her entire face. "I'm Gwen."

"Oh, hi." I said.

She continued smiling at me-in a flirty way?-I wasn't paying attention anymore.

My mind was drifting back to dream girl. Now that I remembered her, she seemed to take up my entire brain and block out all other thoughts.

Who was she? Did she know me? And where is she? And how the hell is she coming?

Gods, it sucked to lose your memory.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, another short chapter, but the next one will be long, I promise!<strong>

**And I've kinda got to updating everyday, so check back often. :)**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**or else.**

**JK. Lol.**

** but seriously, review.**


	4. Mercury cabin

**I need more reviews!**

**Click the magic review button!**

* * *

><p>" Percy? " Gwen waved her hand in front of my face."Hello?Ya there?"<p>

" Huh? Oh, sorry Gwen, I just sort of zoned out."

"Oh, that's okay,"Gwen said, smiling her drop-dead gorgeus smile.

If I didn't have dream girl, I'd probably have been gushing out words and fainting, but Gwen's gorgeusness didn't affect me all that much.

" Percy, I'll be your guide," She said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

Okay, now I _know_ she was flirting with me.

"Um, sure Gwen."

"Okay, Lets show you my cabin!" Gwen jumped up excitedly.

" Well, actually, could you just take me to the H-Mercury cabin?"

"Oh." Gwen looked kind of disappointed. "Alright then."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into a clearing.

"Welcome to camp!"

She grinned and pulled me along a line of cabins. Gwen took my hand and gave me a tour.

"This is the Mars cabin," She said, pointing to a wooden cabin painted blood red. The door was open and Bobby was inside. He looked up and surprise turned to hate as he took in me and Gwen holding hands.

I blushed self-consuisly and pulled my hand out of Gwen's. Gwen looked kind of hurt-I don't think she's ever been turned down- but the feeling passed off her face before I could register if it was actually hurt.

"Here's the Apollo cabin," We passed a pure gold cabin with a lyre painted over the door.

Gwen walked quickly past four empty cabins. One was dead black,there was a big white marble cabin, one smaller white cabin made of stone with vines growing on it, and a sea-blue cabin with seashells above the door and you could hear the sound of crashing waves in the cabin.

"Who's cabins are those?"

Gwen stopped."The black one is Pluto's, the white marble one is Jupitar's, the smaller white one is Juno's, and the blue one is Neptune's."

"Why are they empty?"

"The gods made an oath to never have anymore demigods."

"How long have they been empty?"

"Since Hercules occupied the Jupitar cabin." Gwen kept walking again and I jogged quickly to catch up.

"Here's the Mercury cabin."

We were at a shabby wood cabin that looked broken down.

"I know it looks horrible," Gwen said. " but the new demigods all come here because Mercury is the god of-"

"Travel, Merchants and theives." I finished.

Whoa. Where had that come from?

Gwen nodded suspicously.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I've got to go now." Gwen said. She gave me a quick hug and hurried off.

I walked up to the cabin and knocked lightly. The door opened quickly.

"Hi. I'm Jake."

Jake was a guy with shaggy blond hair and cocky, green eyes.

" Welcome to the Mercury cabin." He looked me up and down.

"Unclaimed?" He asked.

I nodded.

Jake sighed and shot me an evil glare.

"Come in," He said, and it sounded like he wanted to murder me.

Inside, the Mercury cabin was a mess. Gum wrappers lay on unmade beds, and crumpled paper was everywhere.

Jake led me to the only made bunk.

"You get the last spot."

Jake scowled and walked away.

" Lupa needs to get us more bunks, " Jake muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, a longer chapter.<strong>

**Keep reviewing. Nobody's reviewing anymore!**

**I will delete this story if nobody reviews.**


	5. AN

A/N

Please note I changed my penname to lilpinkbunnyz99

It used to be littlepinkbunnies99


	6. I open the Doom Door

**Hey!**

**Sorry I havent written in a while... school started so I had to buy supplies, get bus passes, pick my courses, blah blah blah.**

**Sigh. Bye ,summer.**

* * *

><p>I sat down on the bed. What was I supposed to do now? Unpack?<p>

I snorted. Yeah, I had a _ton_ of bags.

I shrugged and reached in my pocket.

There really wasn't much there. A blue ballpoint pen with some letters in the side (Anaklus? Anaklusosoa?Whatever.) , a few golden coins, and a peice of paper folded in half.

I unfolded the paper and realized that it wasn't paper, but a photo.

There was the girl from my dream. I reconized her almost instantly. She looked pretty much the same as she had been in my dream. Except her blond hair was swept back in a ponytail, she was smiling widely, and she had her arm around some guy.

I immediatly froze. Who was that guy?

I squinted closer and realized that guy was _me_. Huh. It's a sad day when you don't reconize yourself.

I was grinning too, my arm around dream girl. We were both wearing identical orange T-shirts, with blurred out words on them. It reminded me of the way people on TV always had their faces blurred up when they didn't want people to reconize them. We were standing on a beach, the sunset adding a perfect touch to the photo.

Who exactly was dream girl? Did she remember me? Why couldn't I remember _anything _except waking up on the beach in camp Rome? And why was everything related to beaches?

So _many_ questions. And not one answer!

A knock on the door interrupted me.

The door opened before anyone even had time to get up. Reyna walked in, her features excited.

" Percy, it's time for your test." Reyna grinned.

" A test? What is this? School?"

Reyna rolled her eyes.

"A survival test, idiot. You have to pass a survival test and beat a first legion camper in combat to get accepted into Camp Rome."

My jaw dropped. " Wait. I have to pass a survival test _and_ beat a first legion person? But I don't even have a weapon!"

Reyna was still grinning, but it looked more like an evil grin now.

"That would be _your_ problem." She snickered. "Just try not to die. And Break a leg!" She turned around and stalked off.

Ok, so break a leg was supposed to mean good luck. But the way Reyna said it sounded like she really _did_ want me to break a leg. No, scratch that. More like she wanted me to break _both _legs, get eaten by whatever monster was on the survival test, get halfway digested, regurgatated back up, then sliced into a million little pieces by the first legion person.

_Great._ I thought.

I sighed and slumped back onto the bed. I hadn't even found out my past and I was going to get diced into peices.

Suddenly, I heard a bunch of yelling from outside.

I frowned and stood up.

I hurried out the door and into the camp clearing.

Reyna was yelling at a guy I never met before. He had short black-brown hair, a roundish face, and sleepy brown eyes.

"You can't just let him die!" He was saying. Who? Me?

"Well thats none of your buisness, Mike. You should shut up and consider yourself lucky that I don't kick your stupid, sleepy butt out of camp! Besides, I've got a feeling this guy is somehow linked to Jason's disapperance, and I don't like it. I HATE him."

Yep. Definately me.

"Just because you've got a bad feeling about him doesn't mean you've got to murder him! Cause thats what you're doing, you know!Not even giving him a weapon! He'll die before he takes a single step!"

"I don't care."Reyna's voice was harsh and hostile. I decided to stop this before it went on any longer.

"Um. Guys?" My voice sounded very, very small. They heard me anyways.

They looked up and realized that I had been there all along.  
>The Mike guy looked slightly embarrased, staring down at the just glared at me, not the slightest bit sorry, and stomped off towards the trees. She turned just before the treeline and glared around at the crowd that I hadn't noticed forming.<p>

"What are you staring at?" She growled. The campers quickly retreated back into their cabins, muttering amoung themselves. Reyna stalked off. Soon, Mike and I were alone in the clearing.

"Uh... Mike... thanks for trying to save me." I mumbled.

He shrugged. " No need. Didn't work anyways." He smiled and gave a huge yawn.  
>At least there was <em>someone<em> who wasn't trying to kill me.

"So... they don't value your opinion much, do they?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, popping his lips on the p.

"Why did Reyna say that you were lucky she didn't kick you out of camp?"

"Well... I'm kinda only fourth legion..." He muttered.

"Well, at least your not fifth legion," I attempted to cheer him up.

He snorted."_Everyone _that survived the survival test is fourth legion. All the fifth legioners are dead."

" Hmm... I guess that means you're fifth legion, Percy." The thought seemed to make him feel better.

"And plus," Mike continued,"I'm the son of Somnus, who's only a minor god. The only reason I'm even here is that a while ago, some random guy did something, then the gods decided to start claiming minor demigods."

His words reminded me of something... Turning down an offer? I couldn't quite remember it. The more I tried, the more it faded away.

I spoke the first words on my mind.

"Don't you mean Hypnos? The God of sleep?"

Mike's eyes widened a little bit. "We don't use the Greek names around here," He muttered, his voice grave.

"Why?"

Mike looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening.

"The Greeks and the Romans are enemies. We're Roman, so we don't mention the Greeks. You're lucky you said it in front of me. If it was Reyna, she'd have chopped your head off already."

I gulped.

"So don't go saying Greek stuff around camp, and make your messed up Greek brain into Roman. Okay?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"Anyways, as you already seem to know, Somnus is the god of sleep."

That explains the sleepy eyes and yawning.

"Here we are," Mike said, a hint of nervousness to his voice.

I looked up, surprised. I hadn't even noticed that we had been walking.

We were now standing infront of a huge stadium. It was made from polished white stone, with vines growing up the side. The green plants covered the whole stadium, except for a few blacked-out windows and the entrance. There was a faint light glowing behind the door.  
>Lupa was sitting by the door, her fluffy tail curled around her paws.<p>

"Welcome to the Survival Challenge, Percy." Her voice was smooth and soft, but with an edge that told me not to disobey her.

"As you know, Surviving the test means you will be welcomed into Camp Rome. Otherwise," She shrugged. " We will honor your memory forever."

Translation:_You pass, and you can stay. You fail, and you're dead._

I nodded weakly.

"There are four sections of this challenge. One underground,to honour the god Pluto, one in the air, in honour of the great Jupitar and one in the ocean, for Lord Neptune. Afterwards you will do combat against a first Legion camper."

"I will be waiting for you at the other end of the stadium."

She turned and disappered into the thick forest.

I stared at the door for a long time.

"So," I finally said. "What happens if I don't go in?"

Mike frowned."Lupa bites your head off. She doesn't like it when her cubs are weak."

So would I rather get slaughtered by monsters or eaten by a wolf? I figured that I'd rather not get digested and end up as poo.

So I'd go in. I stared at the door reluctantly. I walked slowly forwards and stopped inches from the door.

I stopped there for what seemed like forever, too scared to move.

Suddenly my vision went black. The dream girl was looking at me, her gray eyes soft and warm.

_Remember me,_ she said. Her voice echoed in my mind and suddenly, like a ray of sunshine through the clouds, I remembered her name.

_Annabeth._ Yes, that was it. I felt a surge of warmth thinking her name. _Annabeth. Annabeth!_

Suddenly I was filled with confidence. I opened my eyes. The door seemed small and unimportant.

_I remembered her name!_ was all I could think.

High on my confidance still, I took a deep breath

and pushed open the door to my doom.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was kinda short, but I wanted the test in a seperate chapter. And trust me, the next chapter will be <em>very <em>long.  
>And plus I just wanted to quickly update, so that you guys know that I'm still here.<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! The more you review the quicker I'll update,**

**SO CLICK THE MAGIC REVIEW BUTTON!**


End file.
